Amethyst
by Mizushimamiharu
Summary: Darkness. Pain. Sorrow. That was all on her mind. Light. Happiness. Joy. They were only mere fantasies she dreamt of at night. Will her dreams come true, or will they turn into nightmares that will haunt her forever? This is the story of the girl who's life became a miracle when everything was a huge catastrophe. This was the story of Amethyst Ebony Whitelock.
1. Chapter 1: Amethyst

**Hi! I'm Mizushimamiharu! I'm just ****a simple and very amateur-ish writer, a Trans-fan, a girl who also loves everything that has anything to do with Sci-Fi, Fantasy or Romance, fangirl, sugarholic, gamer and otaku! **

**Wow, that was a long intro!**

**Anyways, this is my very first TF story! Any criticism, grammar corrections and even ideas are accepted; no matter what they're about!**

**So, please enjoy and give me some feedback if I should continue writing some more! **

* * *

Normal Writing...

_Thoughts and making words intense and all..._

_::Radio (Autobots, Decepticons and just the normal radio)::_

**:.:.:Comm. Link:.:.:**

Singing, reading out loud, text from books, song lyrics playing (but not being sung), etc.

**Change in P.O.V, Chapter Title, Time Skip, etc.**

**~In Dream/ Out of Dream/ In Memory/ Out of Memory/~**

**X****-**** Separation of (SHOWN ABOVE) from story.**

**(AN: Author's Note!)- (You won't par-tic-tac-u-lar-ly see these often!)**

* * *

**Full Summary**

**X**

This is a story about unimaginable power, knowledge beyond the imagination and inhuman strength that surpasses all others. This is a story that has beauty, happiness, harmony, humour and most importantly, love.

Although not everything in this story is all rainbows and unicorns; for to make light you need the darkness.

There will be sorrow, pain, suffering, destruction, isolation and anger. The sorrow will be colossal, the pain will hurt more than being tortured a billion times, the suffering will be horrifying, the destruction caused will make you burst into tears, the isolation will break you and the anger will be unbearable.

But once again, remember there will always be a light at the end of the tunnel, a rainbow after the storm. A new love after the painful heartbreak.

This is a story that will hopefully make you laugh, squeal with happiness and explode with tears. Everything you will read is the truth, for I am incapable of hiding such a magnificent and overpowering tale.

This is a story.

My story.

* * *

**Prologue**

**X**

A young girl by the small age of six gazed at the sunset, completely immersed in its beauty. Light, chestnut-coloured hair flowed freely through the wind as a few strands danced on her slightly tanned, but rosy cheeks. Her simple, but somehow elegant, green eyes did not blink even once as she continued to watch. Her medium-length eyelashes gave her shade from the bright light the sun was emitting so she was safe.

She was wearing a colourful, flowery dress which stood out in the waving wheat. And around her neck, was a unique, yet magnificent necklace. It was a long golden chain with a pocket-watch made of pure gold hanging loosely from it with a feather from a white peacock she got from the zoo also attached to the chain.

"Amy!" called out a woman in her late twenties or early thirties. "Come inside! Dinner's ready!" The woman also shared the same chestnut-brown hair as the child but their eyes were completely different; the woman's a pale blue while the other green.

The little girl grinned brightly as she jumped down with a thump from the fence which separated the cows from their own house and scurried inside to eat. It was shepherd's pie tonight, her favourite. "Lets go and eat, mom!" exclaimed the six year-old. "I love shepherd's pie!"

The mother grinned at the child and scooped her up. "Yeah, I know honey!" laughed the mother happily, entering the dining room.

They both passed through the hallway, where the girl's parents' military badges stood proudly on the shelf. Since the young girl could read fluently almost like an adult, she knew that on both their badges the name 'Sector Seven' was spelt. The girl did not know what that was but she didn't mind.

Once the mother and daughter stepped into the dining room, they were greeted by the father. "Hey! Have you been with the cows again?" laughed the dad playfully. "I hope that the calf is born soon." The daughter laughed again as she sat in her seat, ready for her taste-buds to cheer with happiness. The family said their prayers and began to feast joyfully.

"I'm reading the book Matilda by Roald Dahl!" giggled the girl, her mouth full which made her speech slightly muffled and strange. "I have already finished the books about Narnia by C.S Lewis!"

"That's our girl!" gushed the mother hugging her tightly and quickly with pride. "We're so proud of you!"

The daughter kissed her mother on the cheek, her own rosy cheeks becoming brighter in colour. "Thanks mom! You're the best ever!"

"Hey, honey, can you get me the salt over there?" asked the father, gesturing towards the container on the counter. The wife nodded kindly in response and stood up to grab the condiment. "Here you go hon-"

All of a sudden the ground started shaking which began to grow stronger and stronger by the second. Ornaments were crashing down to the floor as pictures on walls landed flat with a smash.

"Hit the deck!" roared the dad, grabbing his daughter and shielding her from the quickly collapsing ceiling by pulling themselves under the table, along with his wife. The young girl squealed with fright, trying her best to remain calm as she was shaken by the supposed earthquake violently. And at that moment, the roof came flying off, landing somewhere else with a deafening bang. The family looked up from the table and gasped, horror spreading crazily on their faces. Two gigantic robots were now towering over them, both with blazing red eyes and evil looks on what looked like their faces.

"Fleshies!" bellowed the robot on the right hand side. "I am Starscream! We are the Decepticons and we have gathered that you both," He pointed fiercely at the parents. "Have knowledge about the location of the AllSpark!"

"We don't know what you're talking about!" replied the woman, her voice becoming hoarse from screaming. "Leave us _now_!"

"Tell us now, fleshies!" thundered the other robot. "Or I, we will destroy you all!"

The two shook their heads with determination and confidence, as the little girl sat there a blank expression on her face from the shock.

"You made the wrong choice, all of you!" snarled the first robot as he shot the table, but missing them by a hair. The family was running, running aimlessly around the blazing destruction, nothing on their minds but trying to get to safety. The gigantic robots were shooting recklessly, hoping to hit one of the fleshies. The mother quickly spotted a small hole in a large pile of rubble, although only one of them could fit in.

"Darling," panted the mother from the smoke being inhaled as the father coughed loudly. "Do not move, do not say anything and keep calm. Always remember we love you, darling. My beautiful child." Tears were now dripping down the woman's face, as well as the daughter's. "Stay safe, my darling jewel. Stay safe, my beautiful Amethyst."

"We will always love you, Amethyst." continued the father, his voice hoarse and rough, his eyes filled with tears and pain. "Always remember that. Please." He picked up his crying child and placed her inside the hiding spot, his hands shaking from the horror of their daughter being discovered. "You are the daughter of the Whitelock family. You are strong, brave and kind. You will never be taken down, you are our one and only child. Our shining jewel."

The young girl simply nodded, her face filled with determination. But in her green eyes, there was sadness and knowledge. But it was the bad knowledge, like the kind where you know that you're moving away from your best friend you've been with all your life or when you knew that your dog died even though your mom and dad said he ran away or went to a different place in the sky. It was worse than that though.

She knew that her parents would die.

And there was nothing she could do about it.

"We love you." the parents both said, almost silently, before running away to a completely different area, tricking the monsters that the girl was with them.

The daughter hid in the rubble, breathing heavily, completely unprepared for eveything that was happening to her. Her parents were dying. Either from the smoke entering their lungs and suffocating or the evil beings killing them with their guns.

And there was nothing she could do to help them.

Why did she have to be so weak? Why couldn't she be like one of those superheroes on TV, where they would save the day constantly? She couldn't even turn the key for the house properly, for goodness sake! She bit her lip, trying to forget the thoughts building up inside her head which killed her confidence slowly yet painfully.

She was so young and innocent, so loveable and nice, so pure and clean. But her mind was now tainted with the horror and destruction.

Suddenly, a scream pierced through her mind. And then another one, which sounded a lot lower than the first. Then there was a sound which was like different pieces of metal clashing against each other and a large noise which sounded like a plane taking off.

The questions, 'Were they gone now?' or 'Could she come out?' popped into her bright and nimble mind; but one question kept on repeating in her head like a never-ending mantra.

"Are my parents alive?" she murmured quietly to herself.

She began to shift her body to the entrance of the hole and stepped out. Her legs shook as she walked around, her eyes filling with fear once again as she stared at the remains of her little country house. She quickly snapped out from her trance and began to search for her parents.

She gulped and started to run. She needed to find her parents, whether they were dead or not. She searched and searched, until she saw something that made her knees drop with agony.

Her mother's sunhat.

The hat was simple. It was golden in colour with a orange and coral pink band around it. A small, cream, fake flower was attached to the band as well. But the entire hat was covered in dirt.

She looked forward from the hat's position and began to scream. Blood, blood, flesh, flesh, corpse, corpse.

Death.

The word rang inside her head, replacing the question, for it was the answer. And what a brutal way to find out.

The girl did not cry for a while, instead she stood there in shock. Pale hands shook violently and then she began to sob with as much strength. The girl was usually a lot more composed and calm than many other kids her age. But nothing stopped her from expressing her emotions like the small little girl she was, as she clutched her necklace and the only thing that was left from her mother with fury, screaming to the sky.

But there was no one to hear her cries there.

She hugged her mother's sunhat, making it wrinkle greatly, tears pouring down her green eyes like waterfalls and rivers of sadness. She wanted her mother back. She wanted her father back. She wanted her family back.

Impossible.

She wanted her cute little house back, with the warm fireplace and the baby calves which mooed sweetly at her when she fed them. She wanted the equally warm hugs of her parents and the scrumptious pancakes her mother made and her room with the hammock as her bed which was made by herself and her father.

She actually didn't want those things now, she needed them.

She needed their undying love for her, she needed their strong arms protecting her.

That was all destroyed now, though.

If she could give her life to bring back her parents', she would agree instantly. She would give anything to bring the back, even her wondrous collection of feathers which would range from peacock feathers, like the one she wore, to a dove's.

That was gone too.

She quickly felt the world shake, her body falling, her eyes closing and giving in to the darkness that welcomed her. She knew she was fainting, although one last thought rushed into her mind at that moment.

'Am I going to die too?'

**~In Dream~**

She was now standing on a large mountain cliff, as a slightly pale blue mist surrounded her. She stared down as more mist and fog could be seen. It seemed as if you fell, there would be no end.

"What is this place?" breathed the girl still in shock from her parents' death. "What is going on?"

"My dear sparkling, do not fret." said a calm and low voice, sort of like a king or a president. "You are not in danger."

The young child swerved to the location of the voice. In that place, stood a robot, which was colossal compared to the ones that killed her parents. The thought of them made her eyes water but somehow felt a warm feeling enveloped her, making her feel safe and warm.

"I am Primus," introduced the gigantic robot. His heliotrope-coloured eyes gave her that same feeling of warmth, which made her feel even more safe. "I am The Lord of Light, creator of the Transformers. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Miss Amethyst Ebony Whitelock."

"T-To you too!" cried the girl's small voice, unsure on what to say to such a huge and important, well that's how she thought of him, being. She was completely overpowered by his presence, almost forgetting what had just happened

Almost.

Somehow, the warmth and sweetness in Primus had triggered something in her mind to remind her of her parents; making her sob once more, her nose sniffling and her knuckles going white.

"Please, sparkling. Do not be sad and emotional, for your parents' love shall never end." soothed Primus, his wondrous eyes filled with comfort and kindness. "They will always live in your spark chamber, or heart as you call it, till the end."

The little girl nodded shakily, wiping her tears away roughly and sniffing her nose. "Th-Thank you..." she murmured in a hushed tone. "But sir, where am I and what is happening!?"

"You are the chosen one. You will be the one to hold my powers."

The girl's mouth dropped, a surprised expression spreading across her face.

"You, dear sparkling, have very special qualities in your spark and mind. Bravery, confidence, talent, knowledge and kindness are just a few of these qualities. You have the will, the power and the strength to save many lives from being destroyed. You will be able to save millions of people from danger and fear. You will also be able to save not one race, but another race known as the Autobots from extinction and death. This is your full potential."

"But, I'm nothing special," replied the child, for she felt as if she was not worthy. "All I have is a photographic memory and that's it! I'm just a girl!"

It was true. The young girl could already do long division and read books with grammar on a completely different level to her own. She remembered every fact, story and piece of knowledge she had been given in her entire life. All the different words she read were printed in her brain forever as the maths equations and tables stayed enternally. Even if she didn't have a photographic memory, she would still be called a 'genius' or a 'prodigy' because of her exceptional skill in understanding.

"Well, sparkling who is 'just a girl', I think that you have the, what you humans call guts, to master my powers to their full extent, maybe even pushing the boundaries and creating amazing things. The power of life and creation."

"Are you serious!?" she half shouted half whispered. "It's impossible for me!"

"Not it is not, Amethyst. I believe in you. I believe that you will be able to save the day, just like those superheroes in the shows you watch on the television."

"Y-You know about that!?" stuttered the small girl, her bare and bruised legs quivering with excitement and utter surprise.

The humongous being chuckled once more, his smile, or whatever it was, growing bigger. "Yes, I have been watching you for quite a long time, my dear one. I must go, but I need to ask you one question."

The child nodded desperately, curiosity filling her brain.

"Will you, Amethyst Ebony Whitelock, hold my great powers of light and creation, till the end of your time?"

"I will!" she declared, a determined face replacing her timid and shy one. "I will, and always will!"

"No matter where life takes you, or wherever you go? And also for good and never evil?"

"I will!" This time her voice was more confident, her heart swelling with pride and honour.

"That settles it then!" laughed Primus. "Now that you have pledged that you will experience changes; some now when you awake and some when you are much older. You're hair will turn white, purple, blue and slightly red and your eyes will also become alike to my own. Your bones will become pure Cybertronian, your blood Energon, and your body will be more flexible than other. Your mind, speed, senses and skills will increase rapidly."

The girl nodded again, but less vigorously than the last time.

"Until next time, in your dreams Amethyst."

**~Out of Dream~**

And at that moment, she woke up.

The next few hours went by in a blur and flurry. Ambulances came by in a flash and she was sent to the hospital immediately. She was given injections and medicine, but did not utter a single word. She was used experimented with and taken to thousands of scientists. She only nodded or shook her head. She thanked the people around her by nodding at them once and then she moved on.

Billions of questions were thrown at her, almost every conversation had this particular one though.

What happened?

But being the, currently, silent child she was, ignored every query. She was told by Primus not to tell, not until she finds out what actually happened for herself. Not from him, but from the ones who would come in the future.

Sadly, but not surprisingly, the girl had been scarred. There were so many scars that it had silenced her for a year. But she always felt safe in her dreams, where Primus lay calmly and quietly. He listened to her problems and easily solved them. They were a perfect team. If it were not for Primus' encouragement, she would have never spoken a word for the next 11 years, living in silence.

The girl was soon sent to an foster home. She made a few friends, but eventually lost them because they were being fostered far away or that they just did not get along any more. No one wanted her. 'Freak', they called her.

That made her confidence lower down even more and reduced her chances of speaking. Thankfully, she had a gigantic robot in her mind who always kept her hopes up and loved her like the father she used to have.

Well that's normal.

When the child finally started to talk again, she began to rocket through her studies and began to excel in almost everything. Trophies, medals and blue ribbons scattered her mind and room although she never did get a wholehearted word of praise. Each word said to her was either for the sake of being nice, for the media or just to suck up to her.

And she did not thank them wholeheartedly either, since her amazing, bright violet eyes saw through every person's motives.

And I mean every person.

She could just look at you and not even communicate and know your intentions and thoughts about her. It wasn't mind reading though, it was like...

She just knew.

But it could be pretty unpredictable sometimes.

As well as studying and working in real life, Primus began to train her; making her abilities widen shockingly. She improved her reflexes and began to start training her mind to control her powers. He was not going to start battle training till 'the day'.

The girl did not know what 'the day' was or when it would happen. But she waited quietly and patiently, only anger would be shown if she kept on asking what it was. So she waited.

Her lifestyle continued like this.

Till 'that day' finally came.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Amethyst**

**X**

It was Monday.

And it was pretty damn boring one.

I stared at the whiteboard, a blank expression strewn across my face. We were all told to figure out the problem written on it, and whoever found the answer would get extra credit.

Some of the girls were fixing their hair and/or nails, the boys, otherwise known as 'jocks' to everyone else, were staring at the said girls while the sort of wimpy looking people known as 'nerds' were actually trying to make an effort solving the equation.

I think that it's pretty mean, labeling people because of how they look or act. I guess I am in the 'nerds' section; but I am usually called a 'shit-face', 'purple eggplant' or the favourite of all the mean people: 'mutant geek-freak'.

Apparently, the people who call me those names are either are disgusted by me, scared or jealous.

I mean, I would be jealous of me because of my powers. But they didn't know that, so why?

I quickly got tired at staring at the board since I had already figured out the supposedly 'hard' maths problem scribbled across the board in a matter of 3.27 seconds. The answer was 31.09 xy squared, if you wanted to know.

I then shifted my attention to the details of the entire room. More specifically, the classroom of Mr. Roberts, the maths teacher.

Hair the colour of an angel's feathers with streaks of electric-violet, celestial-blue and poppy-red, covered half of my face. That was my natural hair colour. And the hair that covered my face was being used as a blanket to cover my also electric-violet eyes.

Reason? Oh yeah, I'm the one with the great powers of Primus and shit. Nothing special or anything. I mean, everyone has at least experienced the power of light and creation at their fingertips, in their minds and in their heart.

Can you feel the sarcasm dripping down from these words and onto your face?

All of a sudden, the bell rang which made the dream bubble I was in, burst.

"Alright everyone, class over!" shouted Mr. Roberts, as the students fumbled around the classroom and shuffled out. "I want the next thirty maths problems done on my desk tomorrow." The whole class groaned except for some of the people who were called 'nerds' and 'geeks' and myself.

_Why does he want us to work out maths problems on his desk? That's odd... _I thought, picking up my books and tucking my unnatural hair behind my ear.

But then I remembered what the teacher really meant and continued to leave the classroom.

That's the odd thing about me. I take sentences like that and sometimes think that the person saying it actually means it.

I am a very eccentric person.

"Hey, Amethyst!" hollered Mr. Roberts, jogging up to me slightly. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him.

Oh yeah, my name is Amethyst Ebony Whitelock, 17 years of age. My name suits my appearance, doesn't it? I have just transferred here last week in this place and so far, all that's happened to me is: being fawned over by almost every teacher because of an ability I have which will be explained in a few minutes, except for the gym teacher Coach Langley because he wasn't the type to do it, and getting bullied. Not very eventful and exciting. The reason of the transfer?

Foster parents.

I have been to 26 different homes since... An incident that happened with my parents 11 years ago, which is the year I started getting fostered, and I am getting fucking fed up with it. The family I am currently staying with is the Farrington family. And their children, are the most rude little shits I have met in a long time.

And I have met a good few of 'em.

The eldest, Penny, who is 17, is a fucking craphole. And who also has to go to school with me. Ugh. She constantly claims everything to be hers and calls me an ugly-freak. The second is Paulina who's 13, she's just another greedy brat who blames everything on me. And last but not least is Perry who is the 3 year old. She is actually the only nice human being in there. She somehow adores me and likes to play with my hair. I think people just either automatically hate me or like/love me. But it's usually the hate. The attitudes that go towards me are always contrary to each other.

The parents are secret mother-fucking-fuckers. They so did not want me. At _all_. They say that I am a bad influence to the other kids; especially Perry.

Like what the fuck!?

Apart from Perry, they are all scared of me. But Penny is also jealous.

I been through worse though. Some people have tried to experiment on me, like I'm surprised, abuse me, give me drugs and do things that make my entire body cower in fear.

That ain't gonna happen when you have the powers of light.

So, _ha_.

I just really want to escape this shitplace of a world and move on to somewhere where people will actually like me for once. For me. Not for my brains or looks, if I have any, just me.

Anyways lets get on with the story! Off to Mr. Roberts again:

"I have some maths problems you might like instead of the ones I am doing with the everyone else."

I nodded slightly as he gave me a textbook with a brown cover with a green borderline. I remember seeing this on the 10th of February at 9:42 and 31 seconds when I was thinking about how many books which covered the basics of calculus the teacher had. He had thirty-seven.

Now here is the so-called special ability I have, well obviously apart from having Primus' powers, a photographic memory. The teachers basically adore me because I can store unimaginable amounts of information. So far, I have been invited to six different competitions. And all have been declined.

Not my thing.

I guess that is how I can figure out problems and everything like that in "super-human speed", as that maths teacher says. I don't really talk much unless I like the person as well. Though in my mind I say a shitload of curse words so please beware of that. And yes, I am trying to cut down on using them.

But anger me, and you'll get the truckload of bad words, sarcasm and smack downs from this mouth and in your sorry-ass face.

I watched him turn around but I stopped him by touching his shoulder. "What is it, Amethyst?" he asked, his eyes widening slightly.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have already read, memorised and filled in all the questions in that book." I replied, holding it out to him. "I also fixed the mistakes in it as well. Remember, on the 7th?"

Ha. Bet you didn't know that I can change personalities in less than 1 second, did you now?

He smiled at me wryly and took the book out of my hands. "Good girl, I will find something harder if I can for you to read."

_Like you ever will..._

"Okay." I murmured, turning my head and making my way towards the lockers. I soon went from a quick walk to a jog as I headed towards them. I could not deal with him today; I just couldn't.

I quickly entered the combination code, 527089, snatched the books I needed and threw inside the ones I did not need. I began to run slowly to the classroom until I felt something on my shoulder.

Trent DeMarco.

I was in deep shit.

When I first met this asshole, I immediately saw that he was scared of me. Scared that I would vanquish him with my evil or something. What makes you think I'm evil? Okay, I _guess_ the hair and eyes but setting that aside, what else? I mean, I took a fucking _vow _about not using my powers for evil!

I will never understand him.

"Where you goin', mutant?" he laughed, smirking meanly at me as his cronies did the same. "Off to your mommy to cry on? Oh that's right, you don't have one!"

I bit my lip and clenched onto the books in my arms, trying to shake away the memories that overflowed in my brain. That was one of the things about a photographic memory, you will always remember and you can never erase. It was the downside to it. There was so much detail in every memory, as if it was being streamed from a computer with no bugs, extreme detail and HD and unlimited data. I held back the tears strongly and bravely easily, from many years of practice.

I soon felt the comforting aura that surrounded me now from the one and only Primus. It enveloped my entire body and I quickly felt reassured. I then felt the strong feeling of bravery. He was telling me that I should stay fearless in front of your enemies but to always keep calm when things get out of hand and never use force unless it is necessary and that maybe, just maybe he could be undergoing some serious issues at home.

_Thanks, Primus. And by the way, you have a way with words, if you haven't noticed!_

I think I could almost hear his low chuckle and almost smiled myself.

Okay, here's some advice. _Never_ smile when you are in a fight unless you are smirking from giving your opponent a smack down or you have just won. Just saying, it would be pretty creepy if you were facing an enemy and all of a sudden you start to smile like some airhead at nothing.

I held back the smile and whipped my head around to face the idiot in front of me, my white hair flying behind me and my strange eyes burning holes through him. "Go away, Trent," I hissed, feeling the anger boil inside of me slightly. "You're in the way." There were now a good few people surrounding us, waiting in anticipation for what the bastard would say.

"Like I would move for you!" he scoffed, his own eyes squinting meanly at me. "I think you're in my way. So _move_!"

He pushed me and I fell to the ground with great power. He slapped me and kicked me in the stomach repeatedly. I could feel the blood pumping through my heart and veins, but I did not feel any pain.

Again I felt him saying that I shouldn't use violence and I agreed with him reluctantly.

_Alright... But I will rip his insides out if he actually brings me pain!_

"You can't hurt me," I snarled, my eyes burning with anger. I stood up, a smug expression on my face. "My bones are unbreakable and there's nothing you can do about it."

It was true actually; when I was a born, the doctors had discovered that my bones were made out of some sort of extremely strong, unknown, metallic substance. Cybertronian. And whenever I got a bad bruise, it would fade away miraculously! Or if someone stabbed me in the head, like that could happen 'cause I have super hearing, the wound would stitch itself up and the blood would disappear. According to Primus, of course.

Like I would tell that doctor that, let alone he would believe me anyways!

My blood was a magenta, almost pink, and it glowed. Energon. That shit was like blood, food and gas all rolled into one.

Primus, why you no tell us why you do 'dis!?

Inside and out, I was a freak of nature; an abomination to the human race.

But I didn't care, as long as I was free from the chains of darkness and evil, nothing would bring me down.

Primus' words. Obviously.

He looked like he was in the middle of deciding to either beat me up, or run away like a noob. "Go on," I laughed, smirking at him at the same time.

Okay, that my fellow friends, is the _actual_ and appropriate to smile.

"Punch me! You'll see why I'm invincible!"

"Yeah right! Lets see you handle this!" he yelled. He then, I presume, finally made up his mind to beat me up and threw a punch. And of course, since I have my superhuman mind, I have superhuman reflexes.

_Thank you powers of light and all that shit!_

I dodged the punch, obviously, and I snorted at him, making his face go red. "Ha! How can you even try to hurt me if can't even land a punch on me!" He threw another and another, but continued to fail.

His eyebrows twitched and, what I think was, a vein popping out as his face gradually turning red in the process.

He would look like a fine tomato when I was done with him, probably. Fit for a salad! I soon realised I was laughing loudly at him, my sides almost hurting.

"What are you laughing at asshole!?" he roared.

"Just your tomato-like face!" I responded innocently, smiling softly.

Again another good time to smile. Sometimes, if you act like the happiest person who seems like your opponent is telling you a joke, it can make them pretty damn pissed. Makes 'em feel like they're not affecting you and hurting you, physically or mentally, which is probably their main goal.

"Now please get out of my way so I can actually finish my last class. Okay?"

All of a sudden, my felt the fabric surrounding my neck from my hoodie grabbed at, making me choke. "You made a mistake messing with me!" I knew that my skull was as hard as iron and no human could kill me, but still shut my eyes and braced for the impact.

I mean, I am _still_ part human! I have the instincts!

"Get away from her, ASSHOLE!" roared a feminine voice. I heard a loud slap and punch, a few random voices and footsteps which sounded like were running away.

I cracked open one eye and saw a tanned girl with coffee brown hair. "Are you okay?" she cried, a worried expression her face from what I could see with my one eye. I opened the other to see a clearer version of the girl.

She was Mikaela Banes; school beauty who was currently dating Samuel Witwicky, according to my memory and surroundings.

But mainly the gossip.

That shit spreads like wildfire!

"Thanks..." I said, laughing nervously, which contradicted my plain expression, as I then stood up properly. "You saved me there..."

She smiled at me, brushed the dirt of my black hoodie and then began to search for a bandage in her bag. She also laughed and replied, "It's alright. But are you-"

She stared at me with great surprise. I looked down, an embarrassed expression on my pale face, an unusual thing to happen to me. "Yeah, I'm a freak..." I mumbled. "It's scary isn't it, my eyes and hair..."

Mikaela suddenly shook her head wildly as if she was aiming to remove it from her body. "No!" she shouted, interrupting my rambling. Which was petty good since I could go on for centuries. "It's just, I've never seen anyone with such amazingly-coloured eyes!" I blushed furiously and shot my head at her with disbelief. "And hair too!" she added, gesturing at it.

I gave her an 'are you for real?' look and she nodded again desperately. "Wow," I gasped my eyes twinkling with happiness. "I have never been complimented by anyone about my appearance before."

Mikaela blinked her eyes at me in surprise as her eyebrows furrowed. "Are you serious?"

I nodded and inhaled deeply. "Everyone says I'm ugly."

"What!?" she yelled, but not too loudly for everyone to hear, thankfully. "That's impossible! You're one of the most beautiful girls I've seen in my life, let alone unique!"

I looked quietly at her, my eyes twinkling even more. "Thanks..." I whispered. "What class are you going to?"

"English, you?" she replied.

"Same for me."

"But lets take you to the nurse's office first. Wouldn't want you to be bleeding when the teacher asks you to read a paragraph out!"

We both giggled almost silently and continued to talk till we got to the office.

Primus would be proud.

**~Time Skip~**

We were now finished school and of course, I had no injuries. Which was surprising since if one was to be hurt like that, there would be a shitload of pain.

I packed my things until I heard my name being called out.

"Hey Amethyst," called Mikaela, coming up to me with a guy beside her; Samuel Witwicky. "This is Sam, my boyfriend!"

I nodded and turned to him. "Samuel Witwicky? Right?" I said calmly, my face blank again. "Pleasure to meet you."

I held out my hand for a handshake but he stood there motionless, staring at me. All of a sudden he screamed out a huge 'YES!' and fist pumped the air. "You said my name right!" he shouted, grabbing my hand and shaking it.

"Calm down, Sam!" scolded Mikaela. "Try not to break her arm off!"

Like that could happen.

Cue mental snort.

He stopped almost immediately and rubbed the back of his neck with embarrassment. "Haha... Sorry 'bout that..." he chuckled, his cheeks slightly pink. "I just don't get that a lot..."

I raised an eyebrow in response and let out a small laugh, "That's fine. I'm Amethyst Ebony Whitelock." We, finally, shook hands normally and smiled at each other.

He seemed nice but, why did he not freak out as much as normal people would when one would see me? Same with Mikaela as well. I have never come across anyone who would either call me beautiful or just smile at me as if I looked like a normal person.

Life just wants to confuse the crap outta me sometimes.

I shrugged the thought off and kept on conversing with each other, getting to know everyone just a little more. We remained to talk until I told them I walked home.

"Hey, lemme give you a ride home!" offered Samuel, or Sam as he asked me to call him. "It'll save you some time!"

"Are you sure?" I asked, blinking my eyes at him and giving them both the 'are you serious?' look again.

"Yeah," said Mikaela, smiling happily. "Anything for a friend!"

I stopped breathing for a moment and stared at her. Friends? We're, friends!? And at that moment, I felt an actual smile tugging at the corner of my mouth.

A smile.

I started from a small smile to one that showed my teeth and then I finished off with a grin that could top the Cheshire Cat. Primus would, once again, be proud I had been able to make friends. Two in one day, could you believe it!?

I made a 'mhmm' noise to agree to their proposition and we went outside to the parking lot.

We arrived at a small black and yellow car; a Camaro, apparently. It shone in the hot sun and I stared at it in awe. It was just another car, alright, but there was something that attracted my mind to it. I felt Primus' curious feeling flowing through my brain and I agreed.

This was weird. Really weird.

Everyone entered the car, Sam in the driver's seat, Mikaela in shotgun and me in the back. As I sat on the backseat, the car jumped as if it had been electrocuted.

By me.

Okay, I have to admit; I was probably the one who caused it. But usually, the car would just have this sort of static-like feeling to it for a few seconds then fade away instantly. This time though, the car jumped. It fucking jumped, people! This was _so_ not a normal day for me!

But, wow, am I thankful for it though!

"Woah there!" shouted Sam, his face turning funny at the sudden jump of the car. "Sorry 'bout that, this car is pretty damn old."

The seatbelt visibly squeezed Sam tighter but quickly let go of him. "Oh shut up, Bumblebee!" hissed the teen almost silently, hitting the dashboard.

"Bumblebee?" I parroted, raising a greyish-purple-coloured eyebrow.

Yes. My eyebrows are like purple. Deal with it. And my 'lashes are too. So deal with that as well.

The two in front froze for a millisecond. But then began to laugh nervously and awkwardly. "S-Sam likes naming his cars, you know?" laughed Mikaela nodded heavily in agreement.

Is it me, or have people always been this weird?

I let out a small 'Alright...' and the car began to start up. "Where do you live?" asked Sam, turning his head towards me, as he started up the car and drove into the lane.

"2191 F. 24th Street."

"Seriously!?" exclaimed Sam, his eyes popping out of their sockets. "I live like, a block away from there or something!"

"Small world, huh?" I grinned, as the car began to start up and move along the road at a good speed.

All of a sudden, the car's radio blared out randomly, a flurry of words rushing around my ears. All I could make out from the jumble of words were:

_::What in tarnation is that... Baby you can drive my car... Her eyes they shone like diamonds... Like neon lights, neon lights... There's something strange about her...Totally... Un-...Naturally, when you're with me, baby!...::_

WHADDA FUCK!?

The words that I heard seemed as if this car was communicating...!

Yeah right!

But I will ask Primus about this crazy situation once I go to sleep.

And yeah, I talk to him whenever I'm unconscious.

Sam banged his fist against the dashboard once more, as if telling the car to shut up. Which, well not really, almost made me pee my denim jeans.

"Jeez..." grumbled Sam, making a face at the radio. "Way to be subtle, 'Bee..."

There it was again! The damned car naming!

This world is going into the doghouse.

THE DOGHOUSE I TELL YOU!

You know, I remember when one of the social workers told me this since I was the well-behaved child and shit, and I actually got so frightened that she would do that and almost peed my pants.

Gracious me, I took things way too seriously back then.

"So when did you transfer here, Amethyst?" asked Mikaela curiously, interrupting my reasoning and confusion, as she moved her head to face mine. "'Cause we've never seen you here before!"

I smiled wryly. "I transferred around last week on Friday. I'm here 'cause of my foster parents and don't give me any sympathy. I feel like a little puppy on the streets begging for food."

Ah yes... The changes in my personality can be so drastic sometimes...

Mikaela snorted at me and smiled. "Hey, I won't. It's normal for people to have foster parents nowadays."

I gave her a nod and a quick grateful grin and stopped talking.

_Yep. And it's also normal for their parents to be killed by gigantic alien robots from outer space and getting special powers after that._ I added mentally, smirking at my own statement, but feeling a bit sad.

"This your house?" interrupted Sam as he stopped the car.

"Yep. Nothin' special." I replied, stepping out of the Camaro. "By the way, I really love this car! Apart from the sudden jump, the funny radio and stuff, it's real smooth and good-looking!"

"O-Okay..." he murmured, cracking a nervous grin at me. The car's engine purred heavily, making the ground vibrate slightly. I stared at it in astonishment.

What. The fuck. Was that.

Did this car understand me, or something!?

_You better tell me what just happened, Primus, or I will tear your Cybertronian or whatever you have inside, out of your damned structure!_

I then felt the 'watch your mouth young lady' feeling and pouted.

_Stupid tin can..._

I rolled my eyes and gave the couple a wave before watching them drive away.

"See you tomorrow!" shouted Mikaela out from the window, as they sped off to her house.

I sighed tiredly and opened the house with my spare key. I zoomed up the stairs with amazing speed, slammed my room door open, slammed it shut again, then flopped down onto the plain bed.

I then jumped out then ran towards the mirror on my table and squealed happily.

I had friends.

Friends!

Okay, that totally makes me sound like a loner.

Can't deny it though...

"Amethyst!" roared a familiar voice; the mother of the Farrington household. "Come down now!"

_Jeez... Who am I, Cinderella?_

I cursed under my breath and stomped down the creaky stairs, pissed at the fact that she interrupted my actual first happy moment in this place.

"What is it?" I grumbled, happiness being replaced by anger. "Just get on with it, I have shit to get on with that's probably way better than what you want me to do."

"Stupid abomination," grumbled the woman. "Whatever, just clean up your sisters' mess."

I looked at the messy sitting room which had makeup, popcorn, ice-cream tubs and random shit and scoffed, "It's not my responsibility to clean up someone else's problems and mess. I actually tried to be nice at the start, but you've thrown that chance away by being a big-ass-whore-face. So ask your own daughter's to do it; I think that they need a break from kissing all those guys, drinking and partying."

The woman gave me an 'ugh!' noise and a shocked face as I simply walked away. "Amethyst Ebony Whitelock! We are your caretakers and you have to obey to what we say!" she screeched, pointing her finger at me.

"Like I would even do that!" I retorted, glaring at her. "And you know what? You're not even _worthy_ of saying _my name_! So shut up and get lost!"

I left her shocked and entered my room. I was tired of everything and I didn't care anymore. When I turn 18, I'm gonna leave and get my own place.

I sighed and flopped onto my bed, grabbing my homework and finishing it in a matter of 15 minutes. I changed my clothes and tucked myself in the bed. I glanced at the table beside me and took my necklace in my hands.

_What am I gonna do, mom and dad? I guess I'll have to endure it for the time being..._

I opened the pocket-watch and looked at the picture of my family, as a small tune, alike to a music box's, played through the silent air. The music piece was called Crossing Field, which came from an anime my parents used to watch.

Pain flickered through my now dull, violet eyes as I closed the memento and put it back. But I quickly smiled at the fact that I made some new friends today and laughed quietly.

I snuggled inside the blanket and closed my eyes.

_Please let tomorrow be just as good as today... _I thought, slowly drifting away to another place, away from the pain of reality.

Little did I know, that tomorrow would finally be 'the day' that Primus had predicted since the day I was born.

The day when all the pieces would be put back together again.

* * *

**Hah... That was fantastic (and even a little bit tiring) to write!**

**If there's anyone who made it to the bottom and reading this part-tic-tac-ular sentence here...**

**FREE CYBER COOKIES FOR YOU~!**

**And extra cyber-cookie-dough for the people who read my other stories too and are fans of TF!**

**YAHAY~!**

**I have to admit, that this story will be a lot darker than my others such as the fanfics I write for Yumeiro Patissiere (Great anime and manga, BTW!). To be honest, I sometimes enjoy writing things like this as a sort of refreshment or whatever you like to call it from the very innocent 'fics I usually write.**

******Oh yeah, and please don't be surprised at the colourful language I use here. Read the fifth sentence again if you need to!**

******Yes I did count the number of sentences just for that comment right up there.**

**And no, I will not turn emo if anyone wants to know!**

**I am a bit sad that no one really voted in my poll but it's in the past now! **

**OH YAH! I will also not be updating for a long while because I will be going on a holiday in the Philippines for around a month! I just published this now because**

**How irresponsible of me... **

**But that's what you get from me and nothing else!**

**I promise also that I will be working on the next chapter after this and hopefully during the holiday since well... Yeah!**

**And these super long chapters will hopefully stay long! Over 8000 words people! THAT IS A MIRACLE COMING FROM ME!**

**But I'll always give you my best, since it's quality and not quantity!**

**Thank you for reading and please follow, favourite or even review if you're feeling a bit generous today!**

**Miha.**

**(Or Miha-chan if you're an otaku like me!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

**OHMAHGOSHIAMSOOOOSORRRYYY!**

**Well, enough of that! But in all seriousness, I am so sorry for not updating in a HUGE while. In like THREE DAMN MOTHS! I am so horrible...**

**The reason, well, ever heard of exams and extra work? Yeah, quadruple or whatever that. Since I had been absent for a month, the teacher has been FEEDING me work nonstop all the time.**

**I think I she gave me more than I missed out on... Hmmm...**

** There's this language which we HAVE to learn, which I am not going to say because it will give away my location, which is SO HARD. Like today was a FULL DAY OF IT. NONSTOP. COMPLETE AND UTTER ANNOYANCE.**

**On the weekends I have a hayload of stuff to do and it just fell on me like a ton of bricks. And at the end of the day I have to do homework and go to sleep and it's just UGHHHHHHH...**

**So here I am! Actually typing this on my iPad which is currently low on battery so I have to charge it anytime soon and I ****think it's time to end this and get on with this shtuff.**

**SOORRRYY!**

**{I know I did not do this but I don't own Transformers. I only own my darling Amethyst Ebony Whitelock, some other OCs and the plot. The cover is owned by the respected owner and creator. This goes for all my next chapters.}**

* * *

Normal Writing...

_Thoughts and making words intense and all..._

_::Radio (Autobots, Decepticons and just the normal radio)::_

**:.:.:Comm. Link:.:.:**

Singing, reading out loud, text from books, song lyrics playing (but not being sung), etc.

**Change in P.O.V, Chapter Title, Time Skip, etc.**

**~In Dream/ Out of Dream/ In Memory/ Out of Memory/~**

**X****-**** Separation of (SHOWN ABOVE) from story.**

**(AN: Author's Note!)- (You won't par-tic-tac-u-lar-ly see these often!)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Meetings**

**X**

I woke up to the sound of the birds chirping and animals bouncing around cutely, with a large smile printed onto my face and my hair long and flowing in a long pony tail with many bows. My little mouse friends quickly scurried over to me and gave me my dress, which was light pink and filled with ribbons galore. I laughed at them and took one of them in my hands and hugged him close to my cheek then bringing him back down and starting my day, all before singing a song about happiness and finding a prince or whatever.

Yeah right, bitch.

This, my friends, is the perfect example of one of my daily doses of sarcasm. Now this is what really happened:

I woke up to the sound of _the_ most annoying sound created by civilisation: the sound of the alarm clock. At 6:00 am. I also heard the motherfucking arguing from the Fuckingtons and poor little Perry crying her eyes out in the kitchen. I slammed by alarm down so hard that it fell to the ground and shut itself up. I looked like a lion ate me and spit me out mixed with being thrown at with tree branches. My clothes were still inside my suitcase since I was sure that I would be ditching this place in the next few days when the social worker comes to check on things. I quickly showered and put on my clothes, and that was my morning routine.

And my mood for that entire session till now: angry and fucking grumpy as hell.

When I was asleep I did my solid and complete best to try to communicate with Primus, but _no_! He just went ahead and fucking ignored me, so now, I knew nothing about what happened with Bumblebee and the shit nonsense he spurted out of the radio but really wasn't nonsense or shit because it was sort of like a message or communication.

I mean, he couldn't be busy, since he's well, _never_ busy!

He's been with me ever since I met him and not once has he ditched me in a time I need him most; not ever. There was something wrong going on here, very wrong. If he isn't here, then where is he? If he's doing this on purpose, then why? If it's not on purpose...

Then what happened?

A wave of worry swept over me and I gulped. But soon the feeling of comfort erased the worry and I quickly became relaxed once more.

_Where were you? What happened!? _I thought, angry but happy that I knew he was safe. Why angry? Because I don't know what the hell happened to him! That shit shortens your life so I am not into worrying much.

I felt a small burst of heat around my eyes then a bunch of blue swirling shapes into my sight.

_Oh shit, here it goes!_

The random shapes became clearer as more popped into my vision and watched as my mind began to form the translations roughly in English. Cybertronian. It had been another power I had been given to me at that time. It was _him. _He was communicating to me. It was a lot better than him entering my conscience and talking because I could learn the language and perfect it. Even though I had mastered 7 kinds of languages, including Canadian-French and Norwegian, Cybertronian was the hardest of them all. It was kind of like Japanese, but there were more characters and words. Plus it was harder to translate.

Amethyst, I am alright. Please do not worry.

I huffed angrily and made my hands into a fist.

"W-Worry!?" I gasped, ruffling my hair. "Are you fucking with me!? I was going to crap my pants when you didn't respond to me, I thought you were in trouble!"

I am sorry Amethyst, for making you worry. But please do not ask me why I did not see you. 

I stared at the ground and let my eyes wander across the bleak, wooden floorboards.

"But, why!?" I asked desperately. "This, this just doesn't make sense."

You must find out yourself this time, you cannot keep on relying on me.

I bit my lip and sighed heavily, but still not giving up a fight.

"I know! But why can't you tell me!?" I shouted, my eyes glowing and my heartbeat going faster. "This is important! Why did I feel a connection with 'Bumblebee', why did the radio talk about me? I-no, _we _know that there was something strange about that fucking car and I see that there is something about it that connects with you, with _me_! Ever since the day you gave me powers, I could see through some things and I know that I don't that to see that you know something about this."

Please Amethyst, you have to wait. Patience.

"No!" I pleaded. "This is something I cannot ignore! Please!"

Amethyst, let me tell you something. This is just another day and every day, you learn and find out something new. And you will. Just wait. 

Then it stopped. Nothing. No more symbols. I was cut off. But then I remembered his last words of the conversation.

"This is just another day, and every day, you learn something new. And you will. Just wait." I rehearsed, my mind trying to connect everything.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Ding! Ding! Ding! You've got it!

It was the day. This was the day he was talking about. When all the answers shall be revealed. My heartbeat was going faster and faster, my breathing and speed increasing. Bumblebee, the connection, this was all going to be crazy. This was going to be an awesome day!

But what if it isnt? What if I found out in a terrifying way. What if-

"You stupid, stupid, kid!" cried a high-pitched voice, as a plate smashed onto the floor.

Crap.

I then realized that I had to eat breakfast with the Fuckingtons which added a shitload more pain in this morning. Tuesdays can be such bitches as well.

I groaned and stomped down the stairs, listening to the wondrous arguments filled with the most colourful language you could ever hear. I opened the door, begin to block out all noise that I don't give a shit about and put my cereal into a bowl. I saw that the father of the Fuckington family had already left so that was a start.

Hip. Hip. Hooray.

"Ammy!" cried Perry, running up to me and bouncing up and down at my side, her eyes stained slightly with tears. "Good morning!" I smiled at the nickname she had just given me and crouched down to her.

"G' morning, Per'," I replied in a cowboy-ish accent, scooping her up as she squealed with delight while wiping away her tears like it was nothing. "How are you doing? Are your sisters being a bother again?" My voice turned into a whisper at the second question and she nodded. I grinned cheekily. "It's okay, as long as you ignore them, you'll be fine." Perry nodded, her face filled with determination and power. Thankfully, she was also an incredibly smart child who could understand everything I say.

They should have named her Matilda instead of Perry!

"Hey you," growled the asshole of a mother, now noticing my presence with disgust."Put the brat down. Give her to me, she isn't you daughter." I snorted, rolled my eyes at her then went back to preparing my cereal, getting the milk and opening the lid.

Keep calm, be nice, they probably have things going on in their lives that somehow affect themselves.

"I mean, who'd want to be with a mutant like you?" sneered Paulina. "I mean, look at yourself!"

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.

I know, I know, kids movie.

But I don't give a flying fuck.

It is perfect and I ship Jelsa.

"Look at her!" snorted Penny. "She's a freak, inside and out. I've seen her at school and she acts all innocent, like 'Oh! I've already memorised this, I'm so smart, I'm way better than all you asses!'. I mean, the teachers think she's a star from the skies of love! Look at her! And she even fought the school hottie, and jock!"

Fuck. I snapped.

"Um, no biatch," I scoffed, placing Perry onto my lap as I began to eat my finally ready cereal and covering her ears. "I don't think I'm gonna let a 3-year-old who's mom calls her a brat go to her and I am _not_ going to let you say those things about me, you bitches of the pit! So fuck off!" They stared at me with pure, anger and anguish. "By the way, that guy," I shivered involuntarily. "Is _so not _a hottie, by all means!"

Okay. I may curse a shitload but I am aware that they shouldn't be said around small children. Unfortunately, this so-called family doesn't even moderate those words, so give me some credit at least!

"Hey!" screeched Penny, coming up to me with a huge stank face. "Don't call my mother something she isn't!" The woman placed a hand on her daughter with pride and happiness, but gave me a stinging mean glare.

"And don't talk about my boyfriend like that!" added Penny.

_Ooooh... I am so scared..._

"I'm sorry, but have you looked at her recently? She is one inside _and_ out," I retorted coolly, my face as plain as the Sahara but my tone cold as the Arctic. "And it's also a pain that you and that little prick beside you inherited that." They stared at me in shock, horror and pain, but quickly changed into an angry troll-women. "Thankfully, little Perry has nothing to do with being a bitch and is instead going to become an amazing person than a revolting little whorebag like you. And you as well, practice what you preach; don't call me something I'm not." They stared at me speechless as I waited for the comeback

And it came with as much force as fucking air.

"W-Well," said Paulina, shakily. "You're a little shit who doesn't belong in this world!" Both Penny and Paulina smirked greatly at me, thinking they caused a huge amount of damage. The mother also smirked, but in fact it looked like one of her cheeks were out of proportion or something from the force.

Oh my gersh, so wounded here.

That was already so old, it made me laugh! I mean, I already _knew _I didn't belong and I was happy with that so damage caused in this battle: 0%.

Wait a sec'. Did I just make a Star Wars pun a few sentences ago just there? Anyways, back to my mischief.

_Time to have a little fun with these two..._

I laughed loudly, making the assholes flinch. I laughed louder and with more power with as much evil as possible that someone could pee their pants and shit a brick at the same time.

I have a lot of spare time to practice.

I winked quickly at Perry to signal that I was going to play a joke on them, and she giggled softly, throwing me a very tiny thumbs up. "Now, you puny imbeciles," I roared, my heliotrope eyes glowing with fake rage. "How dare you," I hissed, eyes shining brighter and brighter.

Again, I have a lot of spare time on my hands.

"Make me laugh so much with your pathetic comebacks!" My eyes stopped glowing and I began to erupt with laughter.

"Wha-!?" gasped Paulina, her eyes including her sister's squinting meanly at me.

"That comeback was worse than this lady's cooking!" I laughed, pointing at the troll-mother. "I've heard that from so many people, it's hilarious!" Perry also began to laugh as we then high-fived each other. "Well, I'm going back to school now.. So later!"

I put Perry onto the floor, gave her a hug and goodbye, grabbed by bag, opened the door and slammed it shut and began to run, leaving the Fuckingtons shocked and frozen.

Running is probably the best things I've ever experienced; and it's even more fun when you have superhuman speed! If I walked normally, it would take me exactly 22 minutes 47 seconds. But when I run in the latest superhuman fashion, it takes 1 minute 37. 8 seconds. I set my mark and counted almost silently.

"One," I murmured, setting into place. "Two," I took a large deep breath in and exhaled. "THREE!" I felt my feet raise in the air and I ran. The wind rushed through my arms and legs, as my hair fluttered rapidly in a blur and a flurry. I felt like I could fly and touch the sky just by raising my hand just bit higher. My heart was beating faster than a beat on a drum, my feet were stepping on the ground so lightly that even if I stepped on wet cement there would be no mark at all and I was so happy that I felt I could run away from my problems and leave them behind forever.

_Nothing could stop me from anything! _I thought excitedly, racing with the wind and myself. _Except those sweet Corvettes!_

Hold the fuck up bitch! Did I just see what I think I saw!?

I stopped abruptly, my feet screeching against the pavement and creating a large mark of my footprint on it. My mid-back-length white hair flew behind me, and my eyes focusing sharply onto the sports cars. One was red and the other was yellow.

"Shit," I breathed, the vehicle enthusiast in me swooning and or fainting over the cars. "What the hell are these things doing out here!? Did someone steal these or something!? Oh shit, what the hell is going on here?" I was about to place my hand on the hood of the red Corvette, but was stopped by a sudden "HEY!"

I turned to the owner of the voice.

Well shit. Shit, shit, shitty shit shit.

In front and running to me was a guy. A pretty damn fucking handsome guy.

And that's coming from me!

He had dark chocolate-brown hair which could almost be classified as black with a scarlet red streak running through it and slightly tanned skin. He was wearing a bright red t-shirt with a strange black symbol which kinda looked like a face on it.

He was wearing some black jeans, some random armbands but not like swimming ones with the same symbol on his t-shirt and his face was perfect, high cheekbones and all with chiseled features excluding the few miniscule scars underneath his right eye. I think he could be roughly around my age, maybe one or two years older than me.

Suddenly, I felt a sort of electric shock in my brain and my chest, as if something had connected, which made both our eyes blink quickly. Like a spark or something? It was also, very alike to the one when I touched 'Bumblebee's' hood, but somehow way more powerful and stronger than last time. What the fuck was going on with me!?

But I froze.

Our eyes locked with each other and we just sort of stopped. The thing that stood out in this guy, were his amazing electric-blue eyes. Somehow, they felt so similar to mine. They had the same brightness, the same glow. The same energy. My heliotrope eyes bore into his cyan orbs as if they were stuck to them with superglue. We looked on, like we were the only things that mattered in this world and beyond.

I had to act cool. Cool. Chill. Not frozen, you idiot!? Keep calm!

Okay, I am not an emotionless gal who knows that hot guys can't make my heart flutter and nervous. Just lettin' ya' know there.

But...

Who the hell was this guy?

**Sideswipe's P.O.V.**

I scoped the area for Decepticons and our target, but finding nothing. But there was a strange unknown energy, well some of the remains of it, which can only by identified and noticed by our kind in the air.

Strange, just like the mission we had been given.

**~In Flashback~**

"Hey Sides!" shouted. Major Lennox, waving his servo high in the air as I looked down onto him. "An emergency meeting has been called by Optimus, we need to be there quick." He began to run back to the meeting room but stopped abruptly. "And Sunstreaker already knows, by the way."

I nodded and followed him, entering the room filled with the Autobots and some humans. I spotted Sunny and I went towards him. "Do you know what's going on here, Sunny?" I asked.

"No," he replied. "No one except Optimus and a few other humans do. We're about to be told, though. It seems that it's pretty important. But they say it's not a 'Con." He then glared at me then growled his typical 'Don't call me Sunny' line.

"Everyone," boomed a low and very deep voice, making everyone stop what they were doing and sit down. Optimus Prime, the Thirteenth Prime and the leader of the Autobots. "We have an announcement to make."

The room was silent, everyone's optics staring at him with anticipation, curiosity and fear.

"Bumblebee has just sent in a very interesting report. We have discovered an energy, and not just any ordinary one." he said gravely. "It is something extremely alike to ours, but it is not an Autobot nor a Decepticon. And it has something in common with my own." Murmurs and whispers filled the room.

"Silence, please." interrupted Lennox, causing everyone to shut up. Optimus nodded his head at the Major and began to speak again.

"It is currently located in Tranquilty, Nevada quite near Samuel Witwicky's home. That's why I am taking some of you with me on this mission to identify what this strange energy is. This may be a Decepticon because we have no proof."

The holographic screen then pulled up a picture of a girl, who had white hair filled with many colourful streaks that were red, purple and blue. She had bright violet eyes which were glowing in the video. She was walking up to Bumblebee and talking normally to Sam and Mikaela, the ones who Bumblebee was currently guarding.

"This is our target," continued Optimus, pointing at her. "Her name is Amethyst Ebony Whitelock, 17 years old according to her school files. Born on 7th of June 1990. She excels in all forms of academics with inhuman power and photographic memory. She seems like just another human girl, but with some sort of connection with us. Although, there is a chance that she could be a Decepticon Pretender, so I will be taking Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ironhide and Major Lennox for this particular mission."

We nodded at him in response as we awaited for further instructions.

Wow, there is a lot of nodding going on around here.

"Your objective is to get her to trust you first then bring her back here. According to Bumblebee, it seemed like she is can be quite stubborn sometimes and must have gone through a lot, judging by the conversation Samuel and Mikaela had with her. She is also very vigilante and can notice things very easily."

He then opened up a map of Nevada and told us our positions. "Sunstreaker, you will be at the school, Ironhide you will be stationed at the park near it with Major Lennox and then Sideswipe will stay here, in a parking lot close to the Witwicky and Farrington household. "

"Be careful," warned Optimus, a grave expression on his faceplates. "This is a very powerful kind of energy we are dealing with here, be prepared for anything. And you cannot make any mistakes while confronting her, she could instantly find out who you are. Bring her here, and do anything you can. And refrain from using violence."

"Yes sir." we all replied as the remaining people filed out and continued what they were doing.

We were about to leave quickly, but Ironhide was stopped by the leader. "Take care of them," he murmured to Ironhide. "They can be a bit of a handful as you know."

"Hey!" cried Sunny, glaring at the two of them while Optimus chuckled lightly.

"Go on now," he said. "Contact me at anytime in case you need more back up."

We then quickly changed into our alt-modes, set a course for Nevada and began, with immense speed, to find our target.

Who knew was going to be our most interesting mission yet?

**~Out of Flashback~**

When I came back, I saw a flash of white and purple in front of me. I gulped and raised my defences, checking if it was a 'Con. _What the pit was that?_ All of a sudden, the flash disappeared and in it's place was a...

Human femme?

She skidded onto the ground, a small streak of smoke coming from her feet from the speed she was running at. A mark of her foot was seen on the concrete, which surprised me. She was breathing a bit heavily and her hands were made into small fists.

How fast was this girl running at!?

I watched her for a while, she walked over and looked starstruck at the car. Or me, technically.

_Well, I mean, who could resist me? I have this fragging awesome alt-mode and a holoform that could make Earth femmes-_

_Wait, what is this femme doing!? Oh she is not putting her fragging hands on me and ruin my sweet paint job!_

"HEY!" I shouted, running over to her to make her stop. But instead I stopped. She faced me, her hair flowing behind her and her servo hanging in mid-air. I froze and vented lightly.

This femme was completely different from the normal ones I've seen so far on Earth. She had pure white hair, with colours and streaks of violet, blue, red and lavender running from the middle to the ends. It cascaded over her shoulder blades and down her back. She had pale skin with a few almost unnoticeable freckles and soft, light pink lips and a small mark on her left cheek.

It was a scar and it was around 1 and a half inches long. Her face was filled with confusion, as her eyebrows furrowed. Her face was thin and her cheekbones were fairly high and she was a good few inches shorter than me. She was wearing a white sweater with a black vest underneath it. She was also wearing black skinny jeans and red shoes that were known as Converse.

But the one thing that made my processor almost glitch.

Her eyes.

They connected, mine and hers, and all of a sudden, I felt a large glow of happiness or something in my spark. They were purple, they were violet, they were magenta. It was a mix of those colours and more into both eyes. It was the perfect shade of purple. They glowed slightly like mine, like _us_. It was like a mix of both Decepticon and Autobot, which made me feel quite uneasy. But nevertheless, I was still amazed.

All of a sudden, I felt something. Like an electric shock, or static, in my spark. Both our eyes glowed in response to what was happening. Was this femme feeling what I was feeling? There was something that pulled me to her, like some sort of magnet. It was the strange energy, it was radiating off her like she was made of it. It felt sort of calming and nice but it was still weird altogether. It felt like forever, but it was probably just 5 seconds of staring at each other.

The I realised it was the girl we had been looking for, our target. And the one who had been radiating almost the same energy as the Prime but stronger.

There was a long silence, and a lot of staring. Until we broke it off.

Awkwardly.

"Who are you?" we both said simultaneously, then both blushed lightly.

"You first," she said, gesturing to me with her hand and putting the other one on her hip. "You approached me, so it's your honors. Plus you seem like the guy who'd want to be anyways." She grinned happily, her eyes shining in the hot sun, giving her a mischievous look.

I smirked at her, my own eyes gleaming brightly. "I'm Sideswipe," I said, grinning widely at the femme. "At your service, ma'am."

She furrowed her eyebrows at me and tilting her head to the left. "Seriously?" she deadpanned, her right eyebrow raised. Now that I look closely, her eyebrows and eyelashes are purple and grey! "That's your name? Is your mother some futuristic chick from the year 3000? 'Cause it's pretty damn weird if you ask me." I mentally kicked myself repeatedly at my mistake. "But if it's a nickname, then it's... Unique...?"

I sighed, mentally again, and corrected my answer.

"Name's Stryder. Stryder Swipe," I grinned, holding out my hand, thanking the Internet for existing in my processor. "Sideswipe's my nickname, so that's why I always use it. So just call me Sides. What's yours?"

She laughed and shook my hand, which was kind like static. "Woah," she muttered almost silently under her breath, her hand flinching slightly and waving about. "I'm Amethyst. Amethyst Ebony Whitelock. And it's great to meet you, _Sides_. But can I call you Stryder? I like that name; it's pretty neat. And it's kind of funny that you asked me to call you Sides when Sideswipe is your nickname. It's like your nickname, has a nickname!"

"Amethyst," I parroted, the name rolling off my tongue. Now that I had a good look at her, it suited her perfectly. But I shook off the thought and focused on getting her to trust me so we could bring her back to the base. "Nice name. And sure, call me that, I don't mind. So, I saw you checking out my car just now, is that right?" I smirked at her and gave her a look that made her blush slightly.

"Ho-Ho-Hold the fucking potatoes up," she said, her eyes widening and her blushing increasing. "You're saying that _this_ thing is _your_ car!?"

"Yep," I replied proudly. "It's all mine. Like what you see?"

"Motherfucker..." she breathed and crossing her arms. "How the hell do you own this?"

_I don't own it, I am it. _I thought, but keeping that answer deep down inside of me. "My uncle's pretty rich," I lied, running a hand through my hair. "This was a present. I'm on his good side. Impressed?"

"More like depressed," she responded. "I'm 17 and I don't even have my own car! I don't even own a bike anymore since I had to sell it!" I stared at her confused but she added, "Long story. But anyways, this car is pretty good-looking. Must be amazing to have." Her eyes glowed happily at the sight, her hair falling over her shoulders.

"Just like the owner?" I mused, wiggling my eyebrows at her and smirking.

"Hey, don't get to cocky, Stryder," she scolded, her tone in a sing-song kinda way. "You just might get a bit too full of yourself and then blow up, you narcissistic asshole."

"What, did you call me?" I said, squinting my eyes at her and watching her snort loudly.

"A _narcissist. _That's a person who is full and in love with themselves," she explained, her smirk growing wider. "Go look it up in the dictionary, you'll probably see your picture there which will most definitely delight you; since you're a narcissist of course."

"Well, you can't blame me," I chuckled, leaning back against the car. Or me, or- oh to the fragging pit with it! "After all, I am most likely the most smokin' guy you'll ever see!"

"Damn you're dense." she muttered, looking at me up, down, then up again as if scanning me.

"Hmph! You're a hard-headed fe-fe-female!" I laughed, almost slipping up terribly again by calling her a femme.

"And you're a strange, narcissistic alien from a narcissistic planet!" she joked, but made me flinch at the word 'alien'. She 'hmmmed' deeply at me and narrowing her eyes. "You seem funny. As in joke-funny, yes you are. But you're also weird-funny. And why did you flinch, hm?"

I gulped quietly, feeling a thin line of sweat running down the right side of my head.

_Keep it together Sides, keep it together._

She stepped closer to me, our faces around a inch apart. She stared at me her eyes glowing as I sharply breathed in.

"Oh well!" laughed, pulling a away from me and taking a step back. "Since I can't see through you, I guess I'll leave it." I exhaled a quietly as I could, which did not happen. She then narrowed her eyes at me and grinning deviously. "For now..."

She sighed quietly, staring up at the clear blue sky, as I took the opportunity to contact Sunny and Ironhide.

**:.:.:Hey Sunny, I've acquired the target. :.:.: - Me.**

**:.:.:Gotcha, where are you? ****:.:.:**

******:.:.:**I'm right at my position. Go contact Ironhide. Quickly. **:.:.:**

**:.:.:Alright... And don't call me Sunny. ****:.:.:**

I ended the comm. link quickly as I shifted my attention back at her, finding her right in front of my face, once again just an inch away from me. "Hey!" she cried, making me jump slightly from the shock. "Are you awake now?"

I nodded vigorously. "Y-Yeah.." I mumbled, scratching the back of my neck. "I'm online..."

"Online?" she said, smiling wryly. "That particular term, it's quite, let me find the right word, different. And you know what rhymes with cool? School. And I have to go there right now so I won't be late. And I am _never _late." She turned away from me on her heel and began to start running.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Amethyst," I replied, making her swerve towards me at once. "Because we have to go somewhere."

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"I mean that you are to come back to base with me," I said. "We need you to come, it is very important. This is an order."

"Heck no!" she cried, taking a step back. "You may be nice and all, but I'm not going into a car with a stranger."

"I insist you come." I said, a bit more aggressively. "Even if you refuse and run away, you're going to have to come with us anyways."

A strong look of fear overlapped her original smiling face, as she took another step back. "Don't you dare lay your fucking hands on me, you bastard!" She began to run away, but Sunny had caught her swiftly with precision. He held onto her hand with his full strength, but she only winced slightly with pain.

"You-!" Amethyst gasped. "I thought you were over-"

"Ever heard of twins?" sneered Sunny as he gripped onto her tightly. She growled loudly, her eyes turning into the colour of a purple orchid.

"Let. Me. Go." she hissed, her eyes glowing brighter and brighter.

"Sunny let her go." declared a low voice, as Sunny released his grip hesitantly from Amethyst. The origin of the voice jumped out of a GMC Topkick C4500. It was Lennox and Ironhide in his holoform. Lennox turned to her, crossing his arms. "Hello Miss Whitelock, I am Major Lennox and this is Isaac Hide, my er-comrade."

Amethyst stayed silent, but ready to pounce, like a wild tiger awaiting to attack her pray.

"I am quite sorry for this very _violent_ welcome," he continued, glaring at Sunny and I as I looked away nervously while he just rolled his eyes. "But I am afraid you _are_ going to have to come with us back to the base."

"And why should I exactly?" she inquired, still not lowering her defences but thankfully making the effort to hear us out.

"I am afraid our leader Mr. Prime, would like to speak with you." said 'Isaac', trying to not look super scary and intimidating. "It is very important you must see him; immediately. And we will not hesitate to use force."

"Like you just did now?" she grumbled, looking at Sunny and I. There was a long silence, until she screamed, "Well I ain't goin', so fuck you!" She used her forearm to poke the 'Hide and Lennox in the optics, making them scream with pain, back flipped and ran away to wherever she was going.

This was gonna be a long day.

**Amethyst's P.O.V.**

I kept on running as fast as I could, faster than a cheetah faster than the fastest thingy in the world. Anything to get away from whoever the fuck they were.

If this is how I am going to find out the meaning of life or whatever, the fuck whoever controls this shit 'cause I am not a happy camper.

Let us pray that traffic's on the way.

Hey, that rhymes!

I arrived at the school, completely out of breath. I clutched onto my schoolbag, tightening my group crazily at the thought of what just happened.

It had happened to her before, but not by these kind of people. I mean, they were like _me. _They had the same glowing eyes, the same strength, the same _energy_. It felt crazy, when they grabbed me, it was like a spark, or more like a bomb, going through my veins once I made the connection. Well, it was just the guy on the right, Isaac.

The Lennox dude was normal. I could tell. Electric blue eyes. That was the trick.

I suddenly heard a scream outside and scrambled around to get to it find out what the fuck that was.

And it was not what I wanted to see.

Two Corvettes, one red and one yellow and a GMC Topkick. Beside those cars, were a large crowd of girls surrounding all of the cars. And also to my horror, two guys with dark hair and large smirks printed on their faces and a guy in his late twenties wearing shades with ripped muscles.

And their electric blue eyes were searching the crowds of girls around them, looking for me.

_Fuck._

I began to run back but accidentally fell behind a trashcan.

A tin trash can.

Which makes a very certain amount of noise when I one crashes graceful into it. Their eyes shot at me, glowing furiously as they pushed their way through the flirting girls.

Okay, I have wished for a guy to be interested into me for once in my life, but not _this_ kind of interested!

I ran into the large doors of the entranceway to the school, my feet almost not touching the ground from the speed I ran at. But these guys were pretty fast too I had to confess, seeing as both 'Stryder' and his definitely less friendly clone about to catch up with me.

Students and and classmates fell down one by one as we sprinted through them, a few jocks which was not surprising because of the force we were using to run, approximately 10 cheerleaders which made my sadistic heart flutter, a guy called Jacob Gaston who was the old favourite of the history teacher who I shouted a quick sorry to and just more random people.

Sheets, graded papers some of which were mine, one or two projects and a lot of late essays flew behind us like another person on the street, ignored but still noticed, flapping loudly like birds taking flight. Screams and screeches and curses filled the air we passed by, and hundred eyes looking towards the magnificent chase scene. I did everything I could to escape, throwing myself into the computer room and out the thankfully open window and into the park, desperate to get away from these kidnappers.

I stormed through the park, but hearing a faint sounds of an engine roar and glass smashing.

They just _had_ to break the windows instead of going through the obviously open one, didn't they.

I gulped loudly as I continued and abruptly stopped.

But it wasn't me who did it. 'Isaac' had caught my arm, this time with ten times more strength which did not do any damage.

I knew that there was gonna be a bruise, though.

Fear filled my mind, knowing that a punch couldn't take down these guys because they had the same defence levels and immunity as me and my hands were not able to poke them anymore. I could feel my eyes dim quickly, as a cool feeling corrupted my eyes.

"Look, we didn't want to use violence with you," stated 'Isaac', "But we are sorry we had to do this." Sympathy flickered in his bright eyes as a handkerchief with the stench of the sweet-smelling chloroform put me in a deep sleep.

The last thing I saw was a flash of red, yellow and sharp blue eyes, before surrendering to the infinite darkness and selling my consciousness.

* * *

**And that my friends, was the second chapter of Amethyst! ^^**

**Okay, now again, I am SO sorry about not updating in SO long, even though I have said it multiple times... GOSH I AM SORRY!**

**I think that this is going to be a pretty good story, in my opinion and let us pray that I update frequently now. **

**So, here are my responses to the reviews, favourites and follows:**

**SunnySides: I am sorry that there are a a lot of filthy words, but unfortunately, this is how my character is since she has lived in very bad environments since her parents died. But don't worry, she will tone down a lot more in later chapters. And thanks for the review too, I really accept your critiscm! ~(^.^)~**

**Royal dragoness: Thank you very much for the review! And I hope you will still stay tuned for the next chapters too. It means a lot to me. (〃^∇^)ﾉ**

**Captain Tsuki Kage: HOORAY FOR OTAKU~S! Let us celebrate greatly as we dance with anime characters which we will probably never meet in the real world and I don't mean by ridiculously good cosplayers, but the ACTUAL CHARACTERS. *sobs uncontrollably in the corner* Anyway, thank you! I appreciate your comment! This story shall go on! ◕‿◕**

**Guest: Thanks! And I guess I fulfilled your wish? Haha! Thanks anyways. **

**A very big thank you to all my followers:**

**Alice Summers**

**Captain Tsuki Kage**

**CarsCars2Fanatic**

**Koori no Kistune**

**Robotic Zer0**

**SeerFlight1011**

**Silent Midnight Shadow**

**Wags14**

**golden-priestess**

**wolflover72335**

**And the ones who favourited:**

**CarsCars2Fanatic**

**Chrystyaane**

**Skyress98**

**Wags14**

**Thank you very much and I will see again next time!**

**~ Miha**

**(Or Miha-chan if you're an otaku like me!)**


End file.
